


For Some Reason I Remember Yours

by comingbackhometoyou



Category: One Direction (Band), Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: M/M, harry as haku, liam as yubaba, louis as chihiro/sen, niall as kamaji, zayn as lin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:43:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5470241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comingbackhometoyou/pseuds/comingbackhometoyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Louis' parents take a wrong turn on the way to their new house in London, they end up taking something that doesn't belong to them. Now he's stuck in a spirit world full of ghosts, dragons, lies, and mysterious boys with green eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Some Reason I Remember Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grapenight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapenight/gifts).



> Helloooooooo there :) So this was so hard to write because Spirited Away has so much packed into it and I just didn't have enough time to add every aspect/scene/character. I just kept to the main plot and changed it up a little. This won't really make sense unless you've seen the movie, so I suggest you start there! This is my first exchange and it's been so much fun xxx

### “Once you've met someone you never really forget them. It just takes a while for your memories to return.” -  _Zeniba, Spirited Away_

_***_

 

There aren’t many things that Louis Tomlinson can explain about this world. He can’t explain how it started, when human life began, or if one almighty being exists to watch over and judge them. He also can’t explain what led up to him being trapped in a world that isn’t his own.

Louis sighs, picking up a mop bucket. If he lollygags any longer, Zayn will have his ass. He likes Zayn, he really does. He’s one of the only humans here who is actually nice to him and treats him with respect. He isn't here under the greatest terms, but Zayn never lets it hang over him.

He meets the dark haired boy in question at the end of the bath house, already at work mopping up the mess of whatever spirit had used the room before. There’s sludge all along the rim of the tub, and some sort of green seaweed lining the interior. It was a water spirit then.

“Ey, Tommo!” Zayn beckons him over with a flick of his wrist, keeping a calm and collect exterior, even though he really wants to swat Louis for being late, again. “Get your arse over here before you know who comes in and finds out you’re over ten minutes late!”

Louis does what he’s told, not wanting to imagine what would happen if the boss found out.

He drags the mop across the murky water that covers the floor, immersing himself in his work when Zayn speaks to him again. “You know Tommo,” Louis almost doesn’t recognize the name as his own. It’s been almost an entire month since he was given his new name (it comes with the job), by the big guy, and he scolds himself; he should have gotten used to it by now. “I haven’t been asking questions these past couple of days, only for the sake of my own skin. But you can’t keep sneaking around before work anymore. If Liam finds out, it won’t be good for either of us.”

Louis gulps, feeling Zayn’s eyes as they drill into his own. He knows what Liam will do if he finds out. He’ll either strip Louis of his job and kick him out without getting his parents back, or he’ll erase Louis’ memories so he forgets who he is completely, like with Harry. His heart pangs at the thought of the other boy, the first one who found him after he had gotten stranded here. He was so kind and helpful, and Louis can’t imagine why such a sweet and innocent person would have their identity erased by Liam.

You see, there’s a lot more to this story than what Louis is willing to share, mostly because it just hurts too much to think about most days.

            **

It was only supposed to be a quick stop. His family had just moved to the city, and was following the moving truck when his dad decided to take a shortcut to beat the truck to their new house. Of course, since his dad didn’t know the lay of the land very well yet, they ended up taking a wrong turn and getting lost. What they stumbled upon though, would cause a whole mess of problems for all three of them. He’s just lucky his four sisters had taken the other car with their nanny.

Louis’ dad stopped the car when they drove up upon what looked to be an abandoned amusement park. It was startling to say the least, because why on earth was their an abandoned amusement park in the middle of east London? And how did it not show up on the maps when they were driving across town? Plus, the whole scenario was creepy in itself. With no one around but rusty outdated rides, Louis chose to keep in the car while his parents climbed out to check the place out.

“C’mon Lou!” His mum called, racing down the path with his dad, like two kids in a candy shop. Louis took his chances and slumped back in his seat and pulled out his mobile; he knew what happened in horror movies, and he was not going to be another foolish white boy who got killed within the first ten minutes because he lacked common sense.

He shifted uncomfortably after nearly twenty minutes passed, and looked out the window. God, what was taking them so long?

He then figured _hey, if my parents are dead then I might as well join them_ , and scrambled out of the car after them. The park was even creepier inside, much to his dismay. He didn’t understand what his parents were thinking when they wanted to stop there.

Within minutes of wandering blindly through the broken rides, he finally stumbled upon his parents, who were… eating? Yeah, they were apparently eating something that had been left out under a red tent in and area that looked like a vendors market. Which, _gross._ They didn’t know where that food had been or how long it had been left out. Louis sniffed the air, and by the fresh smell of it, even though unlikely, it seemed like it had just been laid out moments previous. That didn’t make sense though, because no one else was there, right?

He didn’t have time to question such things as the sky began growing darker, and called for his parents. “Mum, dad! We should get going it’s getting dark out, and you don’t know where that’s been!” The jingle of bells startled him from the entrance of the park where he’d come in previous, momentarily taking his focus off his parents. When he turns back, he has to blink multiple times and take a step backwards because clearly he was seeing things.

Because his parents, his sweet sweet parents, were… pigs. No, that wasn’t possible. There was no way his mum and dad had turned into pigs while he had his back turned, and those were not their clothes slipping off smaller pig bodies and those definitely were not his mum’s earrings dangling from the animal’s ears and _holy fuck_ his parents had been turned into pigs.

Louis still had trouble believing it because _how could any of this be possible,_ when his parents-turned-pigs darted off in the opposite direction, leaving a trail of greasy food as they went. It was quickly turning dark but he didn’t care, he needed to get his parents back. He would have to deal with the whole pig situation later, convinced he must have walked into a cloud of toxic waste that was causing him to hallucinate.

“Mum! Dad!” As he followed the little creatures he barely noticed the lanterns and lights of the park being illuminated around him. He didn’t have a chance to think about it before a hand was covering his mouth and dragging him around a corner, the backsides of his parents becoming smaller and smaller.

“Be quiet!” A deep voice scream-whispered in his ear, his hand still suffocating his mouth. “You have to get out of here before they get here!” Louis turned to see who this _lunatic_ was, and was met with a very very _young_ boy, probably a few years younger than him, with chocolate hair that curled around his ears and murky green eyes that swept a sense of familiarity over him.

“What’s going on?” Louis dared to ask, muffled by the boy’s hand until he removed it. “Who are you?”

The boy stood, pulling Louis up with him. “My name is Harry. Quick, you have to get back to the entrance before the other spirits arrive. If they find you, they’ll kill you.”

Louis had so many questions that needed answering, but he wasn’t about to put his life on the line to get them. Instead, he let this curious boy, Harry, lead him to the front of the park, which, to his confusion, had been submerged under water, with no trace of the city anywhere around them. It was like it just disappeared. That couldn’t be possible.

Harry groaned beside him, dragging a hand over his face. “Shit! Fuck, okay. You need to listen to me if you want to survive and get your parents back, okay?” Louis nodded his head feverishly. “I’ll take you to the boiler man, Niall. Ask him for a job. That’s the only way you can stay, if you have a job.” Louis ran everything over in his head, even though nothing was making sense. How did this kid know so much? “If Niall doesn’t give you a job, ask him to take you to Liam. He runs the bathhouse for all the spirits that come here. He can’t refuse you, trust me. You get a job, and I’ll find you later and help you get you and your parents out of this place, I promise.”

Louis didn’t know what to do except agree because he was all alone and Harry was being nice to him and trying to help him out. He let Harry lead him, in stealth mode so other spirits wouldn’t detect him, to the boiler room, where he was introduced to Niall, a man with six arms who took care of all the pipes and water for the whole bath house. Harry left him shortly, saying he had to get back to work but he’d see him soon enough.

Niall was nice enough, refusing him a job the first three times he’d asked, saying there was no room for him down there in the boiler room. He had enough hands to take care of everything. But then another man had walked in, who introduced himself as Zayn. Zayn, who was another human. Louis would’ve cried.

Niall then suggested that Louis work with Zayn, since he was looking for an assistant. Zayn tried protesting at first, but gave up once Louis told him his story and how he needed to stay to figure out a way to get his parents turned back into humans.

Zayn was kind, and ended up taking him to the office of Liam, the head spirit who was in charge of the bath house. He was a bulky man who sat with determination in his eyes as he stroked a tiger, whose head was lying in his lap.

“Is this the human everyone’s been flipping out about?” Liam questioned, side-stepping his pet to circle Louis’ smaller frame. Zayn nodded. “What are you doing here, little Louis Tomlinson?”

Louis’ mind blanked when Liam said his name. How on earth did he know who he was? They had just met? But when the two pairs of eyes bore into his, he regained his thought process. “I would like a job, please.”

Liam regarded him for a second, smiling as he pulled a piece of paper from his desk. A pen also appeared by his head and he held it out to Louis. “I can never refuse an interested employee. No matter how them being human just rubs me the wrong way.” Louis took the pen and signed his name over the contract he’d just agreed to. He looked up at his new boss. “And don’t think I don’t know why you’re really here either. So sorry about what happened to your parents. But hey, that’s what happens when you steal from me.”

“Where are they? please tell me,” he pleaded. He just needed to know if they were okay.

Just then Liam snapped his fingers. The contract that had been in his hands previously vanished into thin air. The doors opened, and to Louis’ surprise, Harry walked in, wearing a different outfit and stature. “My assistant, Harry, will make sure you’re parents make it safely to our pig house, where we put all the other greedy little thieves.” Harry didn’t look back at him as he nodded and walked out, almost pretending like Louis was never in the room. Liam faced Zayn, “He’ll be your assistant now Zayn. Make sure he doesn’t mess anything up, got it?”

Zayn nodded. “Got it.”

“Oh and Louis?” Liam called as Zayn began to lead him out of his office. “By working here and signing that contract, you signed over your name and identity to me. You will no longer go by Louis. Only Tommo, understood?”

Louis shook his head in acknowledgement, wondering why Liam thought he had a right to own people who worked for him him. Zayn bowed before his boss and motioned for Louis to do the same, before leading them out.

***

And that’s how Louis finds himself mopping up after sludgy river spirits everyday, from morning to dusk. He’s only here to figure out a way to get his parents back, which, has yet to come into flourish.

He’s encountered Liam too many times to process since then, who’s always critiquing his work and telling him to do better. He talks to Niall every so often as well, and they’ve even become good friends during his stay there. He stays with Zayn nearly everyday and night, being his assistant and everything. He knows Zayn talks in his sleep and doesn’t want to work there forever. He found out a few days in that Niall and Zayn share something special, as they’re always making loving eyes at each other from across the room when they don’t think the other’s looking and Niall always finds an opportunity to touch Zayn with one of his extra sets of hands. Zayn just giggles and turns away to hide his blush. They are really cute and Louis can’t help but feel jealous because there’s sort of a person he thinks he _might_ have a crush on, but he rarely sees him anymore.

And that person is a curly-headed boy that strikes a surge a familiarity into his bones every time they are face to face. And that is the one and only, Harry.

Louis can’t help but find his mind wandering over to thoughts about the mysterious boy every time he’s taking a break, not busy that day, or even sleeping. The morning after Liam had given him the job as Zayn’s assistant, Harry had snuck into their sleeping quarters early in the morning before the day had started and dragged him to where they kept all the pigs.

His parents were there, and it made his heart ache, knowing there was nothing he could do for them yet. He spent his days working and they spend their days sleeping and eating. Harry told him that no matter what the consequences, he was going to help Louis’ family.

Louis also learned that the reason Liam takes his employees identity is so that they completely forget who they are and are forced to work for him forever. Harry says that’s what happened with him. Harry isn’t his real name, or his full name at least. He doesn’t remember who he was before working for Liam, and he doesn’t know how to recall those things. He doesn’t want that to happen to Louis, so he gives him a piece of paper frayed at the edges with a single word so he doesn’t forget who he is. _Louis._

He’s only seen Harry a handful of times after that, as he’s always working for Liam. When he does, he actually gets Harry to laugh and smile, something he never sees when he’s with Liam or any of the other spirits for that matter. Harry is one of the nicest people he’s ever met, and he’s glad he’s the one who found him that first day almost four weeks ago. Even if Zayn and Niall tell him that he’s too trusting and Harry isn’t someone he should put faith in, that he isn’t what he seems, Louis doesn’t stop picturing himself wrapped up in Harry’s arms in what could be a different life or at least somewhere far from here.

It also doesn't help that Louis feels himself getting closer and closer to Harry every time he takes him out to visit his parents. Harry is risking everything by bringing Louis out there before they start their shifts, and Louis is risking just as much when he comes in late some days, noting Zayn’s disapproval. There’s just something about Harry that Louis can’t put his finger on. He feels like he’s known Harry longer than he has, which isn’t possible. Every time they touch, he gets a flicker of what seems like a memory, but all he can see is water and all he feels is fear, so he tosses it aside and figures it doesn’t have anything to do with Harry, because he isn’t scared of him.

And even one day when he’s sitting outside of his room, eating a sandwich and looking out over the water and sees the sparkling scales of a murky green dragon as he flies into the water, he isn’t scared of Harry. He just goes with it, like every other person in this weird world does.

“Alright, that’s all for today guys.” Zayn says, bringing Louis out of his many _many_ thoughts of the day. “Tommo, I need you to take the rest of these bath tokens up to Liam’s office. Then you can take your break, alright?”

Louis smiles, holding his hand out as Zayn places the tokens in his hand. “No problem Zaynie.” Zayn just rolls his eyes at the incessant nickname he gave him a few weeks ago, and Louis chuckles at his displeasure. He loves Zayn, he really does, but sometimes he needs to lighten up. Just then, an idea pops into his head. “Say hi to Niall for me before you two start sucking face!” He knows he’s being a little shit, but he likes the way Zayn blushes when Niall is brought up. It’s nauseatingly adorable, and it makes Zayn smile just a little bit more, which makes Louis a little bit happier.

Before Zayn has a chance to dump his bucket of water on Louis, like he normally would if Louis was being a nuisance, he darts out the door with a spring in his step, leaving Zayn flustered and alone in the room.

He hates going to Liam’s office, only because Liam is always there and never has anything nice to say about Louis. But today, as his luck turns out, Liam isn’t there. Louis doesn’t snoop, no matter how much he wants to, because Liam would know about it for sure. Instead, he sets the tokens down on his desk and traces over to where Liam’s pet Lion, Sabe, is perched upon his messy array of pillows and beds. Liam goes all out for his pet, often saying she’s his “baby”. He doesn’t let anyone touch her but him, so Louis takes the opportunity to defy Liam’s orders to stroke Sabe’s orange and white fur softly before anyone finds out. She purrs underneath his hand, and he places the other one under her ear and scratches, making her give a playful meow. He’s never actually met a Lion in real life, but he’s glad she’s not taking on her predatory instincts to claw at and eat him. Sabe is actually just a giant fur ball baby, like Liam makes her out to be.

Louis realizes he’s spent a little too much time petting Sabe and pulls back reluctantly after Sabe begins mewling and nuzzling his side. “Shhh!!! Sabe. If Liam finds out I was here, he’d kill my parents for sure. Quiet, got it?” Sabe responds by nuzzling further into Louis feet.

Louis turns to exit the room, but a buzzing sound grab his attention and pulls it to the large glass doors that overlook the ocean. He squints at the sound, trying to pinpoint where it’s coming from. Before he gets a chance, a dark scaly figure crashes through the doors, sending shards of glass all around him. He covers his face and Sabe darts behind Liam’s desk to clear out on the onslaught of glass.

The creature that burst through falls to the ground with a sickening thud, and draws Louis’ attention to it. He gasps when he sees the green scales, which are now covered in blood. _Harry._

Harry lies there, in his dragon form, eyes closed and barely breathing. Louis runs to him without a second thought, kneeling beside his crumpled body. He feels tears swelling in his eyes, threatening to spill over just looking at how small Harry looks. He’s hurt badly, with cuts cascading all along his body, blood leaking out all over him. He doesn’t know how Harry got like this or who hurt him, but he knows he needs to get him help. Sabe joins him over Harry’s body as he plucks a large shard of glass from his side, meeting him with a pained roar from the dragon as he bares his claws.

“Harry, it’s okay. It’s Louis,” he tries to reassure. “I’m not going to hurt you, I promise. I’m going to help you.” It’s only fair, since Harry has been the only one to help him in the time he’s been here, and because of the fact that Louis has an ever growing crush on him.

Suddenly, the shard of glass that was in his hand shoots out into the air above him, slicing his palm open in the process. He cries out, wincing as he tugs his bleeding hand to his chest and looks at the piece of glass hovering above them.

Before he has time to question anything, the shard glistens a few times, then shines a bright light through the room. Louis shields his eyes for a moment, but when he looks back, fear overtakes most over his limbs, causing him to freeze.

“Liam…” Louis whispers, feeling the blood trickle down his wrist and onto the carpet as Liam appears before him with a tilt of his head. Shit, this was it. Not only did Liam catch him in his office, Sabe was snuggled up to his side, but now Harry had crashed through the room, broken the doors, and left a pool of blood around them. Louis prayed that Liam wouldn’t kill his parents for this.

Liam looks at him, confused. Louis has no idea what is happening and is too scared to speak, so he keeps his mouth shut tight.

“You idiot. I’m not Liam.” He says, and it’s Louis’ turn now to look confused. “I’m his twin brother, Lionel.” Wait, since when did Liam have a twin brother? “This boy is a thief!” He points to Harry, who only mewls in protest.

Louis stands when Lionel approaches Harry with angry fists. “Now just wait a minute,” he places himself between the two to avoid further confrontation. Plus, he doesn’t believe Harry is the type of person to steal for no reason, and he definitely doesn’t want any more harm to come to his friend. If this Lionel is anything like his brother Liam, then there’s no telling what he could do to them. “Don’t touch him. He’s obviously hurt badly and he doesn’t need you doing him any more harm.”

“But he stole from me!” Lionel screams. “He stole my golden seal. He deserves whatever comes to him, especially since the seal is protected by a curse I put on it. He hasn’t got much time left, since he digested it.”

Louis gasps out loud. If Harry really did ingest the seal, that means soon the curse would kill him, and Louis would die before he let that happen. He means to protest, but Lionel has other ideas, pointing his finger in Harry’s direction. “It was Liam that put you up to this wasn’t it? He’s always wanted that seal. That’s why I put a curse on it. Well you just tell my brother that this is what he gets for trying to take things that don’t belong to him.” Lionel makes for the door, probably to change himself into something that can fly, since Louis assumes he has a whole array of powers just like Liam. “Oh, and if you see my brother, give him a gift for me.”

Louis squints his eyes from where he stands, waiting for this “gift” to appear before him. What he doesn’t expect is for Liam’s twin to flick his finger out to Sabe, or for Sabe to let out a loud roar as she transforms into a…. butterfly? Oh yeah, Sabe has definitely been turned into a butterfly.

“Hey wait you can’t just do tha-” Louis yells, but when he looks back up, Lionel is gone as swiftly as he appeared.

The now butterfly-turned Sabe perches herself onto his shoulder, and he brings his attention down to the bleeding boy that lies below him, breath coming out in uneven strokes. “Harry,” he whispers, wetness filling his cheeks. If there’s anyway to save Harry, he has to move him now. The only thing he can even think to do is take him down stairs to the boiler room and as far away from Liam as possible. When he sees the mess they’ve caused, and the fact that his precious baby has been turned into a small butterfly, Louis doesn’t even want to fathom what Liam will do to them.

“We have to get you down to Niall,” Louis grunts, shifting his weight so his arms are positioned underneath Harry’s long body. Harry is dead weight under him at first, but it’s as if a new life is breathed into him again, and with Louis still clinging to him, the slim figure of the dragon flies out of Liam’s office and through the broken doors, down to where Niall waits in the boiler room.

Louis holds onto Harry’s back for dear life as they zig-zag haphazardly through the park, the extent of his injuries affecting his ability to fly. Louis looks over his shoulder a brief minute, smiling to himself when he sees Sabe following their path.

Harry crashes sporadically into the boiler room without a moment's notice, Louis ducking his head to keep from slamming into the door frame. They fall to the ground and tangle in a heap of limbs, and he crawls off Harry to lessen the pressure on his injuries. Sabe crawls back onto his shoulder just as Niall enters the room.

“I guessed you’d be coming to see me soon,” the blond man says, one set of hands on his hips, one pair claps together, and the other pair scrounging through his many cabinets for something. “We all knew what he was doing over at Lionel’s,” he admits, looking down at the broken creature that now lays on his floor. “Just didn’t think it would be this bad this time.”

This time? Does this mean Harry’s been stealing stuff from Liam’s brother before? Or did Niall mean stealing from people in general? How many times has Harry tried to steal something and gotten injured? Louis doesn't even want to bring up the thought. This wasn’t Harry, he isn’t the type of person to just steal for no reason.

Then Louis remembers the seal. If they don’t find a way to get it out soon, Harry could die. “Niall, Harry swallowed some sort of, like some seal or something that belonged to Liam’s brother. He said it was cursed and that it would kill him.” Niall looks at both of them with pity, while Louis searches him with pleading eyes. “Is there something you can give him to, I don’t know, throw up or something?”

Niall regards Louis for a moment, one of his many hands coming up to rub his chin in thought. “You know, I might have something that will help with that, but I can’t guarantee the seal will come up.”

Louis motions his hands for Niall to produce it. He doesn’t care about if it might not work, he cares about trying. Niall turns to the wall of cabinets, a hand coming up to scratch at his head, while he tries to remember the last place he left the medicine. He finds it nestled up high in one of the drawers he never uses, and tugs it open with haste, all the while Louis freaks out next to him.

Since Louis is from the human world, he recognizes things like medicine tablets immediately, even though he’s discovered since living there that the spirits have different names for them.

Louis stands helplessly out of the way while Niall uses two sets of hands to hold Harry down, while the last pair hold onto both parts of this jaw. He doesn’t think Harry will give much of a fight in his weakened state, but there’s no way to tell for sure; dragons are known to have immense strength.

Niall gets his mouth open with a little coercion and plops the pill inside, and is met with some disgruntlement by Harry as he is forced to swallow it. He thrashes out while Niall remains holding him down.

Louis is at his side again immediately, rubbing a comforting hand down the scales of his back while trying not to be the next target of his flippant tail. “You’re gonna be okay, Harry,” he whispers in what he hopes to be a warm voice, letting Harry know that Louis is there and he won't let anything bad happen to him. He repeats the words until the boy slowly but surely calms down enough for Niall to remove all six of his hands.

Louis doesn’t remove his fingers though, rubbing small circles into Harry’s skin. He only removes them when he feels Harry stir slightly, letting out a hacking cough. Harry continues to do this until two things come out. One: the golden seal, which is about the size of Louis’ palm once he picks it up. And two: a dark black slug that leaves a black trail as it glides across the floor faster than any slug he’d ever seen in the human world.

Within seconds the slug is at the base of Louis’ shoe and crawling up his leg. Louis shrieks and kicks it off, stepping on it for good measure so it doesn’t crawl up him or into Harry again.

Speaking of Harry, when Louis looks back at his body, he’s relieved enough to see that he’s not a dragon anymore, but has shrunken into to his human form; luckily with clothes. Louis clutches the seal in one hand while he runs the other through Harry’s mess of curls, dampened by blood and sweat. His eyes trace carefully over the other dozens of cuts and bruises along his chest and arms. Even though the imminent threat was gone, there was still the fact that Harry was left battered with serious injuries.

“Oh my god, what happened?” It’s Zayn’s voice. Louis had forgotten all about him in the rush to get Harry help.

Louis takes his eyes off Harry for a second to explain. “Harry took this seal from Liam’s brother, and got hurt in the process,” he shows it off from where it’s nestled in his hand. “It had a curse on it, that would kill Harry, so we made him throw it up.”

Zayn pinches the bridge of his nose, sighing in frustration. “Does Liam know?” Louis shakes his head. “Good, let’s keep it that way.”

“That will be kind of hard.”

“Why?”

“You see,” Louis begins, trying to find his wording so the whole thing doesn’t seem as bad as it really is. “Harry sort of, busted through Liam’s office while he was flying. And well….” Zayn gives him a look to continue even though he knows that’s not even the worst of it. “Lionel was there and he kind of, um, turned Sabe into a butterfly?”

The butterfly in question lands on top of his head, causing both Niall and Zayn to groan in defeat. “Well then, this is it for us. We’re all goners once Liam finds out.”

Louis gulps. He knows it wasn’t him who stole the seal and turned Sabe into a new creature, but he can’t help but feel responsible. And now he’s even more terrified of Liam then he was before. When he finds out that his pride and joy has been turned into a fragile butterfly, he’s most definitely going to slaughter Louis’ parents and serve them to the hungry spirits. He’ll toss Louis into the surrounding ocean to drown, Harry will probably be skinned alive and hung over Liam’s fireplace as a mantle piece.

But he will not let that happen. “There’s gotta be something I can do?” He supplies, when an idea hits him. “I can take the seal back to Lionel and apologise for Harry! I’ll get him to change Sabe back into a tiger and have her back before Liam notices.”

Niall and Zayn share a look, one that reads to Louis like the idea is an improbable goal. And it most likely is, but it’s their only shot and Harry can’t do it seeing as he’s still unconscious and likely will be for a while.

They whisper to each other in hushed voices, like Louis isn’t even in the room, then Niall turns to him.

“Zayn will take you across the sea to the island where Lionel lives, but he won’t go in with you.” Louis lets out a relieved breath, waiting for Niall to continue. “Make sure Lionel forgives Harry and changes Sabe before you come back. I’ll take care of Harry until he’s better.”

Louis stands and crosses the little space between them to wrap both Niall and Zayn in a hug. “Thank you.”

“We’re in this just a much as you are Tommo,” Zayn says, squeezing his side just a tad more before releasing him. “Let’s go, it’s a long ride and we don’t want to be here when Liam blows his gasket.” Zayn takes one last look at Niall, meeting his blue eyes. “You sure you’ll be okay here?”

“‘Course. Got more than enough hands here.”

“Okay, we’ll be back.” The last thing Zayn does before they head out is brush his lips against Niall’s cheek, leaving him with a bright red flush as they exit the room.

 

***

 The trip to Lionel’s house, which was on an island a few miles south of the bathhouse, was just as long as Niall had said. Luckily, he and Zayn were able to slip out and into a small boat without anyone noticing. They took turns paddling across the clear ocean that separated the two islands, Sabe sitting on his shoulder, Louis not saying much while Zayn gave him pieces of advice for when he encounters Lionel again.

“Make sure to apologize profusely,” he said. “And make sure to mean it. Lionel knows when someone is lying to him.” Louis just nodded his head in sync with the paddles as they freely dipped into the water. “Look him in the eyes when you talk and stand up straight…” Zayn went off on a whole list of things for him, but Louis zoned out, thinking that this plan just had to work. He couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to Harry or his parents of it didn’t.

When they arrived at the island, Zayn had given him a hug and made sure to let him know that he had full faith that Louis could do it. It meant so much to him that one of his only friends there believed so much of him. Reluctantly, he pulled back, Zayn giving him a thumbs up as he began his trek back to the mainland.

Now, with Sabe fluttering along with him, he finds Lionel’s house easily, praying everything will all work out. He rolls the seal between his fingers and knocks on the door.

It doesn’t take long for the same face that he sees everyday to swing the door on it’s hinges to see who’s causing the ruckus. But he knows this time that this isn’t Liam, and he now has a purpose to fulfill. He recalls what Zayn told him on the way over, releasing the tension from his shoulders as he straightens up and looks Lionel dead in the eyes. He opens his mouth to speak, but Lionel beats him to the punch.

“It took you long enough, Louis.” He says, smiling to Louis’ confusion. “Now, get inside and we’ll sort this whole thing out before Liam finds out and does something unthinkable to you or your parents.”

Louis follows him in with Sabe trailing behind, amazed at how much Lionel already knew about him before even really meeting him. This was the second time they’ve come face to face, and yet he already knows his real name is Louis and not Tommo, and that his parents are at risk of being slaughtered by Liam.

His curiosity gets the best of him when he asks, “How do you know who I am?”

Lionel leads him into a small dining room before answering. Louis takes his chance to look around, noting the walls aligned with knick knacks and stuffed animals from different eras of time. There’s also tea sets and antiques all around, so he does his best to maneuver past them so he doesn’t end up breaking anything and fueling Lionel’s anger any more.

“I know everything about you, Louis,” he answers, sitting down at the vintage table and gesturing for Louis to take the seat across from him. “I know you’re name is Louis William Tomlinson. You have four sisters and just moved to London. You were on your way to the house when your parents decided to stop and have a bite to eat. And I know that my brother has them under his will and you’re trying to get them out.” He finishes with a smile, leaving Louis with his jaw nearly hitting the floor. “I instantly know things about people, it’s a gift that I was given and my brother was not. It’s why he’s been jealous of me for so many years and has banished me out here.”

Louis doesn’t know what to say to that, so he just ends up closing his mouth in response. He knew Liam was heartless, but he didn’t think he’d stoop so low as to banish his own brother for having abilities that he didn’t possess.

“I also know that you’re here to apologize on behalf of the boy who stole my seal, and hopefully get my brother’s pet changed back so he doesn’t hurt your parents.”

Louis holds his hand clutching the seal out, “Yes I am. There’s not much I can say except that I am truly sorry for what Harry has done. He’s not a bad person, I promise. He’s just sort of having an identity crisis right now and he’s forced to do what Liam says.” He drops this seal into Lionel’s awaiting palm.

Lionel grips the seal and pulls it to his chest. He flashes Louis a sinister grin. “You must really love him enough to come all the way out here just to apologize on his behalf. You love him enough to even break the control Liam had on him too.”

“What do you mean?” Louis questions. He hasn’t done anything out of the ordinary with Harry that would involve breaking the control. Harry probably signed a contract and released himself over to Liam just like everybody else, and Louis had not encountered said contract in all his time there, so there had to be a mistake.

Lionel tucks the seal into his shirt pocket. “When that boiler-man gave him the medicine to throw up, the seal wasn’t the only thing that came out, was it?”

Louis thinks back to just minutes ago when they were in the boiler room. The seal had come up, and then some weird black slug. Louis audibly gasps.

“The _slug?”_ He asks, disbelieving. “The slug that I stepped on and killed? That’s what Liam used to keep Harry under his control?”

It wasn’t possible for Lionel to smile any wider. “Yes! That’s what it was Louis! You broke the control by stepping on the creature. He’s all but free from that place. The only thing that’s left is for him to remember who he is, and he can finally be free.”

Harry can be free. Holy shit. With Liam’s control gone all Louis had to do was help Harry remember who he was. He could finally get out of there and go find his family. He’d never have to serve Liam ever again. Louis thinks he knows a way for Harry to get his identity back, but Louis has to access the full memory for him to do so. He hopes it will be enough. Now all he had to do was find Harry to bring the memory back.

“Harry’s here.” Lionel breaks the silence.

That’s not possible, Harry couldn’t have healed that quickly. “Wha-”

Three knocks on the door drag the last of the word back into his mouth, as both pair of eyes look back to the front door. Louis jumps up before Lionel even has a chance to match his enthusiasm. He nearly rips the door off it’s hinges in his attempts to get to the boy who stands behind it.

He gets one look at Harry and launches himself at him, careful not to hold him too hard since he was still injured. Harry wraps his arms around Louis’ middle and tucks his face into his neck.

“You’re okay,” Louis sobs quietly, holding Harry just a little bit closer to his chest. “Lionel forgave you for taking his seal. Harry, he says,” Louis reluctantly detaches himself from Harry’s grip to look him in the eyes. There are cuts scattered along his face and he looks so tired, but he’s still beautiful and it takes Louis’ breath away. “He says I broke the spell Liam had over you. He can’t control you anymore Harry.”

Harry smiles through watery eyes, but soon his smile is replaced by a frown, but he sees determination set in his green eyes. “We have leave right now. Liam found out Sabe went missing. He’s threatening to have your parents slaughtered unless we bring her back.”

Louis’ eyes widen, what he feared for so long now becoming a reality. They needed to back to the bathhouse, and fast. Sabe, the animal in question, appears from where she was nestled on the dining table, clinging to the front of Louis’ shirt. He looks down in surprise when Harry grabs his hand and tells him to hold onto his back tightly.

He takes one last look at Lionel, who dips his head in solidarity, sending Louis a clear signal that everything is okay between them. He places his arms around Harry’s waist like he would if they were riding on a bike together. He startles when Harry turns his face to glance at Lionel.

“I _am_ sorry for stealing for seal. I promise not to steal from you, or anyone ever again.”

“I know.” Is all Lionel says, smiling at the pair. Harry takes it as their cue to leave, his skin transforming beneath Louis fingers. He watches in awe as the peach color of his arms morph into the sea green color of the scales he dawns in his dragon form. Before long Harry is completely transformed, and Louis tightens his grip as they depart into the morning light.

Louis takes the opportunity while they are in the air passing over the large body of water to let himself be brought to a place he’d been many years ago, and wills himself to remember.

He looks down at the murky color of Harry’s scales, running his eyes over the sight until it hits him. He gasps as the memories wash over him in colors of blue and green.

It was years ago, when he was eleven years old and Lottie had just turned five. Their family was having a big party outside of their old house, down by the river that surrounded the entire block. It was a picture perfect event until Lottie had fallen in. Louis remembers her screaming, and being terrified that his baby sister was going to drown. There was a current in the river that pulled her farther and farther away from where his family was. His mum was crying and begging someone to get in and help her. The current only grew stronger, and Louis did the only thing he could think of.

He plunged headfirst into the water and swam as hard as he could against the current to reach his sister. He was straining to reach her with the force pressing against him, and then out of nowhere, the current just stopped. Louis was able to reach his crying sister before she was pulled under again, and then, the strangest thing happened. He doesn’t recall exactly how, but the next thing he knew the river began flowing in the opposite direction of how it did before, almost as if it was pushing them back to his family.

The color of Harry’s scales are the same color of the waters of the Harriako River.“Harriako.” He says aloud.

“What did you say?”

“The Harriako River!” Louis screams, like he’s just solved the piece of the puzzle. “When I was little my sister fell into the Harriako River. I went in to save her and it pushed us back to the bank instead of dragging us with it. Your scales are the same color of the water! It’s why I felt like I’d known you before, Harry. I think you’re name is Harriako!”

And just like that, it seems like time stops. Louis can’t explain what happens then, only that he _knows_ Harry has been freed from all control by Liam and the bathhouse, and remembers who he is. Each scale of the dragon’s skin peels off one by one, turning into rose petals as they dance off into the morning sky. All that’s left if Harry’s human form, Louis still clutching him from behind.

“I can’t believe it!” The curly boy yells. “You did it Louis! I remembered who I am!” Harry does his best to flip himself while they soar through the air so instead of Louis pressed to his back, he’s pressed to his front and they are facing each other, holding on tighter than before. “I’m the spirit of the Harriako River. I remember now!”

Louis is close to tears, both from the revelation and from the wind smacking him in the face. He’s so happy that Harry finally knows who he is. Now he can leave the bath house and live a normal life.

“They filled in that river after a few years, during a drought.” He remembers. “It’s all apartments now.”

Harry just smiles. “That’s okay. It explains why I could never find my way home. But I remember your sister falling in now! You jumped in to rescue her and I stopped my current and pushed you back to safety because she was only a baby! God, I can’t believe this!”

“You can go home now, Harry!” They approach the mainland as he yells the words. “You’re finally free.”

As soon as their feet hit the ground at the entrance to the bath house, Harry pulls Louis to him, like he doesn’t want to ever let go. “Thank you so much, Louis. I can finally leave.”

Louis lets a few stray tears slip away, but swipes a finger under his eye to dry them before anyone can see.

“Not so fast!” The voice dripping with anger and fear comes out of nowhere, causing Harry and Louis to break apart. Liam slams his feet with every step, and along with the whole bath house, marches their way outside to confront Louis and Harry. “Where’s my precious Sabe? If you don’t give her her to me, I will slaughter your parents right in front of you, Tommo! Don’t test me!i

Louis spins his head and glances at the monarch perched on his shoulder. He lifts his finger for the butterfly to climb on, and when she does, he holds her out to Liam, who looks about as read as a tomato.

“That is not my baby, Tommo.” Liam turns to a few workers. “Alright, bring the pigs out!”

Louis panics internally. “No wait! Just listen, Lionel turned Sabe into a butterfly I swear!” This was Sabe, Liam had to believe him. It isn’t until two sky spirits bring out the pen full of pigs that Louis starts to really freak out.

He’s sweating like crazy and his hands are shaking, his mind scolding himself for forgetting to ask Lionel to change Sabe back. He feels Harry bring a comforting hand to his back, and he feels his nerves subside for a moment.

Just when he thinks all hope is lost, Sabe lets out a low growl from her tiny body, and jumps off Louis’ finger. The crowd that has grown around them backs away, including Liam, who watches with astonishment as the butterfly magically transforms back into the orange and white striped tiger that Liam knows to be his baby.

“Sabe!” He cries, launching himself at his pet. “My baby, you’re okay!” It is a sweet sight, one that might have brought  tear to Louis eye if he wasn’t already fretting over the fate of him and his parents.

“Okay, I did as you said,” Harry speaks slowly and Liam stands to meet his stance. “Sabe is back, now give Louis his parents back and let them leave.”

A sinister grin etches itself on Liam’s face, one that sends nothing but dread into the pit of Louis’ stomach. “Of course I’ll give him his parents back. He just has to pass a little test first.” Louis’ face falls even more than before.

Liam motions for the pig pen to be brought forward, and Louis pears inside.

“Alright, little Louis. Just tell me which ones are your parents, and you’ll be able to go home.”

Louis chuckles. It couldn’t really be that easy, could it? Well, not easy in the sense of distinguishing his parents from the other pigs, because that would be hard. No, it’s easy because Liam thinks Louis isn’t smart. He knows Liam is a con man, and there’s no way he’d put his parents in the pen in the first place.

He only spends a few seconds raking his eyes over the pink animals. The entirety of the bath house has their eyes on him; he can see Niall with a pair of hands in his hair, and Zayn next to him with his mouth open. He knows Liam thinks he’s won when Louis says, “I know which ones are my parents.”

Liam stands waiting in anticipation.

“None of them.” Is the answer he produces, and a fire ignites inside him when Liam’s smile fades.

Liam loses it, throwing a tantrum as he stomps away.

Everyone cheers for Louis.

Niall and Zayn run up to him, enveloping him in a heartfelt embrace. There are four pairs of arms around him, and for once, he doesn’t question the weird aspect about this place.

“I’m so happy for you!” Zayn says at the same time Niall yells, “Good on ya mate! You beat Liam at his own game!”

He pulls back, “Thank you so much for taking me in, I’ll always appreciate it. I’m gonna miss you guys.”

“We’ll miss you too Tommo,” Niall says, then corrects himself. “I mean, we’ll miss you, _Louis_.”

“I’ll miss you too kiddo,” Zayn adds, and gives him an extra hug, just because. “Don’t you dare let me catch you coming back here, understood?”

Louis shakes his head with watery eyes. Man, he’ll miss them so much. He won’t be able to see them everyday, but he gets to go _home_.

They extract themselves from him and follow the last of the waning crown inside, leaving Harry the last person with Louis.

“Your parents will be waiting for you by your car,” he explains. “They won’t remember anything, and it’ll be like none of this ever happened. You can forget this whole place and put it behind you.”

Louis notices that with every word Harry spoke, the closer they moved towards each other until they are just inches apart, breathing the same air as he stares into the deep river of his eyes that had saved his sister once before.

The thing is though, he doesn’t want to pretend like this whole experience never happened, because that would mean forgetting Harry, and that is something Louis could not bring himself to do.

He brings his hands up to cup Harry’s face, holding him in place. “I don’t want to forget anything about this place, because that would mean forgetting you.” It's the last thing he says before his right hand finds the back of Harry’s neck and pulls him forward. Their lips seal together lightly in the most beautiful way. It’s a feather of a touch, but it’s perfect and Louis feels like everything will all work out now.

Harry smiles against his lips and pulls away, “You should go, your parents are waiting.”

Louis feels his insides shattering. If he leaves, he might never see Harry again. “Come with me,” he says urgently, like the worst will keep Harry rooted with him.

Harry shakes his head. “I can’t. I have to go back home.”

Louis wills himself not to cry. “Will I ever see you again?”

“You will. I promise.”

A single tear slips out and he hugs Harry again, wanting to keep this moment between them lasting forever. He knows he’s run out of time and sadly lets go of the beautiful boy in front of him, and turns to the entrance, where he knows his parents are waiting for him.

He steps forward and gives one last wave to Harry before sprinting down the path he and his parents followed many week previous.

“Bye Louis,” He hears Harry say as he rounds the corner. “One day we’ll meet again.”

Louis crosses under the park sign and is out of earshot when he looks up and sees his parents stumbling towards their car, which is now covered in leaves and branches from being out there for so long. His parents look down at the car with confusion and Louis takes the opportunity to sneak up on them from behind and huddle them into a giant bear hug. It’s been too long since he’s seen them and right now, them hugging back is the greatest feeling in the world.

“Louis, what’s going on?” His mum asks, running her fingers through his hair. “We weren’t gone that long, how are all these leaves on the car?”

“Must have been a big wind,” he lies, too happy to care.

“C'mon,we’ve gotta get back home before the movers,” his dad encourages, and Louis is in no way to protest.

They brush off a few leaves on the hood and glass, and Louis waits a beat with the back door open while his parents shuffle inside.

He looks back at the park. No one will truly understand what happened there but him.

  _You’re right, Harry,_ he thinks. _One day we’ll meet again._

 


End file.
